Welcome Home Derek Morgan!
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Penelope and Derek have been dating for 6 months when they go to chicago to visit his mother. Mix in a jealous ex girlfriend, a new neighboor that's into Penelope, and a jealous Derek, we all know it can't be good. Sequel to Welcome Home Penelope Garcia!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this the sequel I was talking about. Just fyi, they will not being getting to their destination until next ch, this just set's us up for story, I do plan on making WHDM longer than WHPG, like 10 ch's longer! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Here it is, Hope you like it!

(Garcia's POV)

So Derek and I have been together for a little over six months, and it's been as solid as a rock ever since. I think Texas actually strengthened our relationship, and the night at the bar when we got back when he nearly beat the crap out of Jack, even better. I don't doubt that he doesn't love me, not for a second. He was even there for me when my father had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Ever since that day, we've been getting tighter and tighter.

So I'm at work, finishing up paper work from a case they had just wrapped up. The case had been in Orlando, Florida where a man had taken woman from their homes and taking them to a secluded area where he was raping them repeatedly then brutally killing them. A week after they had arrived there, Reid had gotten a the case. As I said before, I'm finishing the paperwork. God I wish paperwork didn't exist! It's frustrating me!

Minutes later, the phone rings. Saved by the ring! I grab the phone and answer it.

*Yes?* I ask.

*It's JJ, we're just about to get off the plane and head back. Morgan's dying to see you.* JJ says while sighing.

*Of course he is.*

*I know I'm probably just being over protective but is something wrong? You just seem to be very... not Garcia.* JJ asks with concern.

*It's just the paperwork, it's stressing me out.* I put my head on my desk.

*Want me to put Derek on the phone?*

*No thanks, I'll just see him when you get back, that is if I don't fall asleep.*

*Ok, we'll see you in 30.* I say goodbye, then hang up. Well I've got 30 minutes to kill. I get up from my chair and go over to my bookshelf. I grab The Search by Nora Roberts and sit down in my chair. I begin reading and then soon enough, 30 minutes have passed and I hear the team coming back. Of course, I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, then my door opens. I turn around to of course see Morgan standing there.

*Hey sweetheart, missed you.* He grabs me up from my chair.

*Missed you too.* He leans down and kisses me lightly, then pulls away to kiss my forehead.

*You still flying out to chicago to see your mom tomorrow?*

*Of course, and there something else I have to say.* Morgan says as he takes his right hand and moves it to my face where he brushes hair off my face.

*That being?*

*Your coming with me* Wait, what?

*Derek you know I can't leave...*

*Sure you, I already talked to Hotch about it, he's forcing you to go for 2 weeks.* God, here we go with the boss card.

*But-*

*No buts baby girl, you're going and that's it. My mother is looking forward to seeing you again, can't let my mother down now can you?* He gives me the puppy dog eyes.

*Fine, I'll go. * He puts his arms around me, and hugs me.

*There's my girl, I'll be at your place with my bag at 8, have your bag ready by then.* He looks at me in the eye.

*I love you, but sometimes I hate you.* I go to sit back down in my chair.

*I wouldn't say you'd hate me, I'd say strongly dislike, I'll see you tonight baby.* He kisses the top of my head, then leaves. Once he leaves, I walk to JJ's office, but On the way I pass by Hotch.

*Right now I hate you.* I say to him.

*You'll get over it.* He says back. I walk to JJ's office, but She's not there, so I decided to Head back home to pack my bag for an unexpected trip to chicago. you

At exactly 8, there's a knock on my door. With my bag just finished being packed, As I go to answer the door, I put it by the front door. I open the door to see Morgan standing there with his bag.

*When you said 8, you really meant it.* He walks in and closes the door.

*If course I really meant it, I see that you listened and packed your bag, good girl.* He moves forward and kisses my forehead, then puts his bag down by the front door.

*What other choice did I have?*

*The choice of you waiting until I got here.* He goes up in front of me.

*That would be a bad choice wouldn't?*

*There you go being that smart beautiful Genius I know you are.* He leans down very slowly, and stops right before he reaches my lips. He just continues to stare at me, smiling in the process.

*Are you going to kiss me or what?* I ask.

*Maybe I will, maybe I won't* He responds. I go the rest of the way, finally touching his lips with mine. mediately after the connection, he wraps his arm around my waist, the other one staying at my hip. Tilting my head to the right, he deepens the kiss, putting more passion into it than before. I pull away, removing myself from the embrace.

*I'm going to sleep, long day ahead of us.* I walk towards the bedroom.

*Your such a tease!* He calls.

*I've never noticed.* I walk into the bedroom, and crawl into bed. Not far behind me is Morgan, who crawls into bed beside me. He wraps an arm around me, bringing me closer.

*Your pretty good tease that's for sure.* He whispers in my ear, then kisses the spot my ear.

*Night baby girl, sweet dreams.* He then buries his face into the crook of my neck. Tomorrow, Chicago.

So did you guys like it? Anyways, I hope you did! So Derek and Hotch are forcing her to go to chicago, Always gotta pull the boss card eh?

The Search by Nora Roberts is amazing!

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Miranda :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys love the sequel so far, and CrazyCrimMind, when there's a jealous Morgan, it is never good! I want to thank my first five reviewers jenny crum, kimd33, CeeCee333, MH96, and CrazyCrimMind :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

The next day I wake up with Morgan's face still in my neck, and giving me the death grip, someone's protective. I try to take his arm from me, but the grip just get's tighter. Eventually, He wakes up.

*Good morning baby.* He kisses my forehead.

*I'll show you a good morning handsome.*

*You already have.* He removes his arm from my waist, and I get up from bed.

*Where you going?* He asks.

*I have to get dressed, remember we have to get to chicago?* He get's up from the bed as well.

*How could I forget? My beautiful girlfriends coming with me.* He picks up his shirt from last night and slides it on. I grab some clothes from my dresser and walk towards the bathroom. What I put on is a simple dress with simple necklace that Derek gave me sits on the bathroom counter, so I grab it and carefully put it on. Then I comb my hair, put my glasses on, then walk out of the bathroom to find Morgan by the front door.

*You ready baby girl?* He asks, then takes at look at me.

*Looking pretty good their sweetheart.* He kisses my cheek quickly, then grabs my bag.

*I can carry my bag Morgan.* I say to him as I open my front door. He grabs his bag as well.

*You can, but I'm not going to let you, your just going to have to get use to it.* He kisses the side of my head quickly before walking out the door. I roll my eyes, then close the door.

Our plane had just arrived in Chicago, and now we're walking through the airport. Derek's mood has changed since we've gotten here, almost as if he's happy. I would be to if I was seeing my mother that I hadn't seen in a while. As we're walking through the airport, making small talk, we here someone say Derek's name.

*Is that Derek Morgan I see? No freaking way.* We both turn around to find a woman who's in her mid thirties in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Morgan raises his sunglasses off his face.

*Alecia?* He asks in disbelief. Alecia? Who the hell is a Alecia? Morgan must see the look of confusion on my face because he immediately clears up the situation.

*Alecia, this is Penelope Garcia my girlfriend, and Penelope this is Alecia Moore, an ex- girlfriend from when I was a cop here in Chicago.* I smile at Alecia, who poilety returns it.

*God Derek what has it been since I've last seen you?* She asks.

*Years.*

*So are you here visiting your family?* Alecia asks while shifting on her feet.

*Yeah, it was good to see you again, you take care Alecia.* He smiles.

*You too Morgan.* She walks off in the other direction. Derek then turns to me.

*Baby girl, I know your upset That I didn't tell you-*

*It's fine, I didn't tell you about Jack, you didn't tell me about Alecia, we're even.* I smile.

*I swear Pen, there's nothing going on between us, it was long ago when we dated-*

*Derek, I trust you. I know nothing's going on between you two.* He looks at me, then leans down and kisses me.

*I love you, you know that right?* He asks.

*Of course.*

*Good.* He leans down once more and kisses me. As he's kissing me, I look out of the corner of my eye and see Alecia giving me the death glare. What? I'm probably just imagining it. He pulls away, only to kiss my forehead.

*Let's get going.* He slides his arm around my shoulders and we walk out of the airport.

We're sitting in the rental car driving to his mother's house in silence. With his hand on my knee, he occasionally squeezes my knee.

*Are you sure your not mad about Alecia? Because I'd totally understand if you were...*

*Derek for the last time, I'm not mad! You don't have to tell me everything in your life, we have boundaries and I respect those.* I look at him.

*I just hate lying to you baby, it doesn't sit right with me.*

*And I appreciate that, it's nice to know that my boyfriend cares if he lies to me or not.* Suddenly, the car stops in front of his mom's house. Right away, we get out of the car and see a note on the door.

*What's with the note Derek?* I ask him as he reads it over once.

*My mom went shopping with my sisters, says she'll back soon, can you get the bags out of the car?* Morgan asks.

*Sure.* I see him open the door with a key I'm guessing she left. I then go to the car and grab the bags. When I grab Morgan's bag, I cut my finger on a piece of the bag sticking out, blood slowly comes out. I've been shot, this is nothing. I grab both the bags again, and easily carry them into the house. I hear Derek call my name from upstairs, so I bring the bags upstairs. I see him in a guest room, so I drop the bags there.

*Thanks Angel, why is your finger bleeding?* He asks as he comes closer to me.

*I cut myself on your bag while I picked it up, I'm fine.* He raises an eyebrow. Reluctantly, he let's go of my hand that he was holding on to. I hear the doorbell go off.

*I got it.* I say to him as I rush downstairs to the front door. When I open the door, I see a man in his mid 30's with blonde hair and blue eyes, and about 5'11.

*Can I help you?* I ask.

*No I just wanted to let you know that My name's Noah Scott and I just moved in next door.* He smiles.

*Umm I don't even live here, I'm just visiting.*

*Shame, gonna miss a beautiful face like your's around here.* Even though I'm with Derek, that comment still made me blush a bit.

*What's going on sweet-* Derek comes up and starts to say something, but stops when he sees Noah.

*Hey Morgan, this is Noah he just moved in next door.* He looks at Noah looking at me, and shoots him a glare.

*Thanks for coming by Noah, but we're really busy, see ya later.* Derek closes the door in his face. I look at Derek while smiling.

*Someone was getting jealous.* I say in a sing-song voice.

*Of course I was. He was flirting with you and your my girlfriend, is that unappealing?* He asks while turning towards me.

*No, to be honest it's kinda of hot.* I walk away from him, but he follows me.

*Woah, pump your brakes baby girl. What do you mean?* He ask with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

*Girls like it when their boyfriends get protective of them, in other words it's really hot.*

*I'm really going to have to get more protective over you.* He says in a low, husky voice then kisses me , His hand moves to my cheek , where he holds my face, he then pulls away.

*Time to unpack my bag.* I say as I walk away, I feel him staring at me so I decide to act on it.

*Eyes off ass Morgan!* I call out as I head upstairs, he just laughs.

So you guys both met Alecia the ex girlfriend and Noah the neighbor. Like them? Or do you hate them with a passion?

Mama Morgan will make her appearance next ch :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So you guys met Alecia and Noah last ch, is it just me or is it super duper sweet that Derek is already jealous of Noah? And the glare Alecia gave Garcia in the airport? Already drama

Here it is, Enjoy!

After I go upstairs to pack my bag, Morgan of course following me upstairs. Sometimes the overprotectiveness get's annoying.

*You know, I don't need you to watch me while I unpack the bag.* I say as I move around the room, putting stuff away.

*I know that, I'm just watching my beautiful, smart, sexy girlfriend.* He smiles an award-winning smile. Within a few minutes of silence and Morgan staring at me, I get my bag packed away. I then turn towards Derek, who's already on his way towards me.

*Now that your done unpacking...* Morgan leans down, but I pull away.

*I forgot something in the car, sorry!* I apologise, then run downstairs to the car to grab my purse. When I close the car door, Fran Morgan pulls into the driveway. Once she sees me, she rushes out of the car to hug me.

*Penelope dear! How have you been?* She asks me.

*Good.*

*How's your dad doing?* Fran asks. Once that question leaves her mouth, my eyes water.

*Ohh I didn't mean to-*

*No it's fine, it's just getting to the point of where he can't even remember me or my mother.* The look on her face softens.

*Does Derek know?*

*Yeah he knows about it, but he doesn't know how bad it's getting or how it's affecting me.*

*Well Pen, doesn't he deserve to know? He is your boyfriend, he should know how you feel about this.*

*After what happened between him and my dad, I just didn't think he'd want to know.*

*Penelope, anything that matters to you, matters to him.* Fran smiles slightly.

*I never thought about it like that, Thank you. Now I better get inside or Derek's going to end up sending SWAT over here.* I hug her once more, than head inside. As soon as I get inside, Morgan trudges down the stairs. He smiles as he looks at me, then frowns once he sees my eyes.

*Baby what's wrong? What happened?* He asks worried. So I explain the entire situation about my dad and how I didn't tell him before.

*It's fine that you didn't tell me, I could see why. Come here.* He pulls me into a tight hug.

*Everything is going to be fine, it will get better I promise you that.* He kisses the top of my head. With my eyes and tears now dried, Morgan pulls away.

*Now that everything is squared away, and taken care of...* He leans down, kissing me softly. He pulls away slightly.

*Feeling better baby girl?* I shake my head yes.

*Good.* He kisses me lightly again. I pull away then walk away.

*I'm going to be right back, I'll just be outside.* I kiss Morgan's cheek, then walk outside. I start walking on the sidewalk, just staring at the ground with my head down, when I bump into someone, causing hot liquid to go into my eyes. Holy Crap, that burns like hell! I instantly cover my eyes with my hands, pressing my palms into my eyes.

*Ahhh!* I scream.

*Ohh my god I'm so sorry!* I recognise the voice as Noah's. He immediately puts his arm around me.

*Let me help you back.* He says. He then starts guiding me along the sidewalk back to the house. Within seconds, I think we're at the house because we stop and then I hear a door open. Every second the hot liquid stays in my eyes, the burning get's worse. I hear Fran speak.

*Hey Noah, what's- oh my god, what happened?* Fran asks as she puts her hand on my back.

*I bumped into her on the sidewalk, and spilled some coffee in her eyes.*

*I've got it from here Noah, thanks.* Fran than guides me inside the house, closes the door, than rushes me to kitchen.

*Derek! Get down here!* Fran shouts as she get's a rag wet , moves my hands away from my face, then puts the rag on my eyes. Oh my god, that feels amazing!

Since the rag is covering my eyes, I can't see but I can hear him running down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

*Mom what's going- oh my god, what happened with Penelope?* He asks, running over to my side.

*She was walking down the street when she bumped into the neighbor Noah and he spilled coffee in her eyes.* Even though I can't see, I can still imagine the look of disbelief on his face.

*Thanks mom, I got it from here.* Morgan says to his mom, and Then I can hear her walk out of the kitchen. I then hear him rush in front of me.

*Baby girl, I know this is going to hurt like hell but your going to need to open your eyes, so I can flush your eyes out with water.* Doing as he told me, I open my eyes and just like he said, it hurts like hell, but even with the pain I keep them open. So he grabs a glass of water, then slowly pours water in my eyes. I blink after he finishes pouring the water.

*You can close your eyes now.* I close my eyes, the pain finally going away.

*How your eyes feeling now?* He asks.

*At least I can open them again.*

*There's the positive Garcia I love.* He kisses my forehead, then pat's my shoulder. The doorbell goes off.

*Let me get that sweetheart.* I open my eyes now so I can see again. So I follow Derek to see who's at the door. Morgan opens the door, and Noah's voice comes through.

*Hey, is she ok?* Noah asks.

*Yeah, she's fine.* Derek says dismissively.

*Can I see her? I just really need to see that beautiful girl again.* Noah just screwed up, and in front of Derek, not good!

*That 'beautiful girl' is my girlfriend.* He says some what pissed off.

*Ohh, someone's a very lucky man then, but seriously dude can I see her?* He asks.

*No dude, you can't see her, she can barely see herself, maybe some other time.* Derek closes the door in his face, then turns to me.

*You sure your ok? The guy's not too far away, I can still chase his ass down and kill him?* He asks as he steps closer to me.

*I'm fine, thank you for the help*

*I'm glad I could help. Now why don't you go upstairs and relax?*

*Ok, I'll be reading if you need me.* I head up the stairs.

*You sure that's the best thing to be doing with your eyes?* He shouts up the stairs.

*Does it look like I care?* I shout back, then head into the room.

So, Derek's probably even more pissed at Noah now, Who wouldn't be though?

On another note, I saw the beginning of Snake Eyes, Holy crap they really Need to make Derek Morgan shirtless more often, but sadly (sigh) the writers can't throw us a bone!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So Penelope had coffee spilled in her eyes on the street, and Morgan took care of the problem (may have not been the way he wanted to do it, but none to less he did) I want to ask you guys a question, even Garcia said it was because she's was clumsy that coffee ended up in her eyes, or do you think Noah did it on purpose?

Here it is, Enjoy!

After I head upstairs, I try to read but Morgan's right, it's a pain in the ass to do it right after you have coffee spilled in your eyes. I hate it when he's right! So I walk back into the living room, with Morgan instantly smirking at me.

*Pain in the ass right?*

*shut-up.* I mutter under my breath. You know what, I got to go into town for a few things, so I'll just do it now.

*Morgan, I'm going into town for a few things, I'll be back soon.* Derek immediately jumps up from his chair.

*Ok, do you have your phone?*

*Yes and when I'm done, I'll be calling you.*

*And?* He crosses his arms over his chest.

*If anything happens you'll be the first I'm calling.*

*And?* God, what else does he want?

*Get some milk?* I ask.

*No, I was going to say anyone hassles you in any way, you get their license plate number, so I find where he lives so I can beat them to a bloody pulp. But anyways, have fun, be safe, I love you.* He kisses my forehead then opens the front door for me.

*Love you too.* As I get in the car and drive off, I can see him watching me the entire time I'm on the street.

So after I got what I needed, I was walking back to the car and after I put Away the stuff in the trunk, and guess who I see? Alecia and her friends, Bimbo 1 and 2. As soon as Alecia see's me, she pokes one of the bimbos.

*Kendall, see that girl? That's the one I was talking about! She's the fat slut Morgan going out with* I hear Alecia say to her as she's pointing at me.

*That's her?! Wow, she's even more uglier than you said, I don't even know why she's with him.* Kendall says to Alecia.

*Do you have any ideas on why a man like Derek Morgan would want someone like that Carly?* Alecia asks the other bimbo.

*Maybe he feels sorry for her, I know I would I mean have you looked at her, see looks like she hasn't even heard of weight watchers, ohh wait why watch your weight when all ready that fat.* All three of the girls laugh like they just inhaled helium.

*Let's just hope that man comes to his senses and dumps her because I could please him sooo better than her, I've done it once I can do it again.* The girls finally walk away with heads held high like they accomplished a major task. If they wanted to get me to break down and cry, they succeeded. I get in the driver's seat of the car, put my head against the steering and cry silently. Seriously, what did I ever do to that snot nosed, prissy, stuck up snob besides Date Morgan and smile at her? Crap! Speaking of Morgan, I have to call him to tell him I'm done.

When I call his phone, it goes straight to voicemail, so I told him I'm just leaving and that I'd be back soon. I drive on the verge of crying, and when I get out of the car he's out the front door and running towards me. Once he does reach me, he hugs me, picks me up off the ground and spins me around a little before putting me back down.

*Hey baby girl, I missed you soo much.* He hugs me again, but this time for longer. I'm glad he hasn't really noticed my eyes, not glad but... you know what I mean. But Fran who's standing at the front door notices, she mouths 'we'll talk about it later'. Derek finally let's go, but only to kiss the tip of my nose.

*I've got the bags, you just go on inside.* He gestures his head to the house, which I walk towards. Once I head inside, as Derek is distracted with the grociers, Fran takes me into a spare room just down the hallway. Once we're safely in the room, she turns to me.

*Look, when it comes to women sometimes Derek can be clueless, but you look like, scratch that you have cried, what happened while you were gone?* She asks.

*I was putting the Grociers away when I ran into an ex girlfriend of Derek's I had met earlier and her two friends. The instant they saw me they started calling me a Fat slut, fat, ugly, and they were saying Derek just felt sorry for me so that's why he dating me. I've always been insecure about myself, my weight, how I look everything, and let's just say them saying those things definitely didn't help with those thoughts.* The tears start falling down my cheeks, and soon enough Fran pulls me into a hug.

*Penelope, I'm so sorry that happened to you. If it makes you feel any better, those girls don't know what they're talking about. Here I'll tell Derek for you, it'll be easy if he finds out from me, plus you barely we're able to tell one person, I think we're going to have to limit your secret telling to one person.* She smiles a little. I dry my eyes before I head out of the room. When I get out of the room, Derek's face greets me.

*Hey, been looking everywhere for you, You head upstairs and I'll be right up.* Derek smiles, than his mother comes out.

*Hey Derek, can I talk to you for a second?* His mom asks.

*Yeah sure, I'll be up there in a second ok Pen?* He kisses my cheek then walks into the same room with his mom that I just walked out of. I then run upstairs, head into the room, door, then fall against the door crying.

So he's going to find out what happened to Pen, then someone's going to go all I'm a badass profiler who's pissed off at whoever hurt my baby girl thing (long mood) How many agree that Alecia is total she devil?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Penelope had run into Alecia and her two friends Kendall and Carly (personally, I wanted to just call them bitch one and two, but that wouldn't work out.) And Fran is going to tell Derek what happened. If I wanted to give this chapter a name, it would be motherly advice because of well, it speaks for itself :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

I wonder what my mom wants to talk about. So after my mom leads me into the room, she wrings her hands together.

*What's up Mom?* I ask her.

*Something happened with Penelope today, while she was out.* Woah, what happened with my baby girl?

*What happened?* I ask my mom, feeling worried and angry at the same time.

*She told me that she had run into an ex girlfriend who started trashing her, she said that they were calling her fat, ugly, .* My teeth start clenching together tightly.

*There's more, she always said that whatever this girls name was said that you were just going out with her because you felt sorry for her.* Damn it Alecia! What the hell? Right now I'm pissed off beyond belief.

*Now I know now you want to hunt them down and kill them*

*Damn strait I want to!* I try to not yell, but fail.

*But listen to me, doing that isn't going to fix the situation. It's just going to provoke her to do something worse to Pen, and she doesn't need that, nor does she want it. So instead of most likely making it worst, make her forget about. Take her out tonight just you and her tonight. Make her forget about what happened, that those things aren't true, show that to her without beating someone up.* You know, my mother's right. Confronting Alecia I mean slut of the year, would just make things worse for Penelope, which I don't want to do, I want to make things easier for her.

*You know what Ma, I'll do exactly that, thank you.* I hug her, then run upstairs to tell her.

(Garcia's POV)

I have long since calmed down, and now I'm currently laying in bed and reading a book. Just then Morgan enters the room with a smile his face.

*What's got you smiling?* I ask.

*How about we go out tonight just me and you?* He comes and sits on the bed next to me.

*That sounds amazing.*

*Then it's settled be ready by 7, and we'll leave. Just one thing... look amazing.*

*Don't I usually do?* I ask him.

*You've got that right. I'll be seeing you later sweetheart.*He kisses my forehead, then leaves, Guess I should get ready since it's only 5 huh?

So it's 7:30 at we're at this bar/ restaurant place, just relaxing and having a good time.

*I'm surprised my mom has pulled out the baby pictures yet.* Derek comments as he takes a sip of his beer.

*Maybe I'll pull them out myself.*

*Don't you dare!*

*What? Like I'm scared of you...*

*You should be, I do work for the FBI.* He takes another sip of beer.

*I know you do, I work with you*

*Ok you got me there, now come on I want you to dance with me.* He gets up from his seat, takes my hand, and pulls me up from my chair.

*Are you can handle all this?* I ask him as he leads me to the dance floor.

*I've managed to handle it for almost 7 years, I think I can handle it now.* As soon as we hit the dance floor, he pulls me so close to him that I can smell the clean scent of his shirt.

*You look amazing tonight.* He whispers in a husky voice, sending chills down my spine.

*You've told me that already, like 10 times.*

*I'm just speaking the truth, want to something else that's true?*

*Absolutely*

*I'm completely, without a doubt in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.* I look into his eyes and after a few seconds, he leans down and captures his lips with mine. This kiss was different from all the other one's today, it was a real heart stopper. It made you forget about everything else, it made me just stop worrying about everything else in the world. He finally pulls away, then pulls me off the dancefloor a bit.

*There's something I want you to do.* He says as he puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

*That would be?*

*When we get back to Virginia, I want you to move in with me, because every day I come home I want you to see your face, I want to be able to be with you the minute I get in the house. There's nothing I'd rather do than spend every waking moment with you.* Morgan looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

*Of course I'll move in.* The smile that appears on his face makes my heart flutter in my chest. He then pulls me into a hug.

*I love you soo much.* He whispers, then kisses the top of my head.

*Come on, let's get going.* He puts his arm around my waist, then guides me back to the car, where we drive back to the house.

Once we get in the house, I instantly go upstairs to our room, where I change into a shirt and sweats. Where as Morgan just slips on some sweatpants and takes off his shirt. Why is it so much easier for guys to get dress/ undressed? I crawl into the bed, with Derek right behind me. As soon as I lay down, Derek get's in and arm across my abdomen, pulling me closer. Instinctively, my head goes against his chest.

*Love you baby girl.* He moves the hair off of my face. Then he keeps stroking my head until I fall asleep, then he finally relaxes and does so too.

So I thought our cute couple could use a break from the drama, so bam this is what happened!

Ok so I was messing around on YouTube when I came across a video of Moore on the Ellen show, and let's just say he looked freaking amazing wearing all black! Then as he was sitting next to Ellen, she was feeling his biceps and saying 'Your like a piece of furniture you're so worked out' Was trying so hard not to die!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry about the update not being out sooner, school has started up again with me, so it's been chaotic. Anyhow, last chapter was just pure sweetness, and this chapter will be mostly sweetness, with a smidge of drama towards the end. There's a 99.9% chance that Noah will be in this one! I FINALLY GOT MY QUOTATION KEY FIXED! YES!

Here it is, Enjoy!

When my eyes open the next morning, Derek still is asleep beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I reluctantly removed his arm from my waist, than got up out of bed and headed towards the dresser where my clothes are. As I'm opening the drawers and getting my clothes for the day, I start to hear Morgan moving in bed. I finish grabbing what I needed and head towards the door when I feel Derek lightly grab my wrist and turns me around so I'm facing him. Apparently he got out of bed all ready. Once I'm fully facing him, he smiles lightly then leans down and kisses me. He pulls away, then releases my wrist.

''Morning Princess.'' Morgan whispers.

''Good morning.''

''You can go back to what you're doing now baby girl.''

''And if I don't?'' I ask him, his face bursting out in a grin.

''Well maybe I'll just keep your mind occupied until your ready...* He says, him inching his mouth closer to me.

''On second thought, that shower seems pretty good right, Sorry handsome but your going to have to find something else to occupy your mind.'' I move away from him, then head towards the bedroom door.

''Again Garcia, you're a tease!'' He says as I open the door.

''Morgan, I know you love it.* I close the door behind.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower. After the shower I get dressed in simple pink dress with black sandals and of course the necklace goes around my neck. When I get out of the bathroom and head back into the room, I hear my phone go off, so I run over to my phone and check the caller ID, Emily. I pick up my phone and answer it while sitting on the bed.

''Hey P, how's chicago been treating you?'' Emily asks me.

''It's been ok despite the fact that Derek's ex girlfriend Alecia had trashed me at the grocery store to her two Barbie doll friends, so she hates me.''

''Don't All of his ex girlfriends hate you?'' She tries to surpass a laugh.

''Good point Em. Also there's a new neighbor who has flirted with me every chance he got, then spilled coffee in my eyes outside the house accidentally I think, Morgan wasn't to happy about either one happening.''

'' Of course he's not going to be happy when someone else flirts with you. Your his girlfriend, he's just jealous that's all. He was protective when he was your best friend, he's 10 times more protective than before ohh and about Alecia, she sounds like a complete bitch.''

''She is, well Em, I'm not going to keep you. Give everyone a hug for me!'' Emily laughs.

''Will do PG,bye.''

''Bye.'' I hang up the phone, then put it on the side table by the bed. Just as I do that, Morgan comes into the room with a grin plastered on his face.

''What's has you smiling?'' I ask him.

''Ohh nothing, just that I get to see you again.'' I blush slightly. He comes to sit on the bed next to me.

''I was wondering sweetheart I want you to take a walk with me.'' He says while bringing his thumb up to my cheek.

''How come?''

''I just want to spend time with my girl, that going to be a problem?'' He asks in a joking tone.

''Not at all.'' The smile on his face get's bigger and brighter if that's possible.

'' And by the way you look amazingly beautiful. You seriously look beautiful baby girl.'' He leans over and kisses me, then pulls away.

''Thank you.''

''No problem, now get your butt downstairs and by the front door.'' He points to the door, and while smiling I walk out the bedroom door, downstairs then out the front door where I sit on the front porch.

The Friday Chicago day is bright and sunny with few clouds scattered about the sky. Despite it being warm, it's still a tad bit chilly. I look out onto the street and see many people walking with a little kid or dog, the little kids fighting their parents every which way.

''Looking lonely there.'' I look up and see Noah standing there. Seriously, can he just leave me alone?

''Noah, would you please go back to what you were doing.''

''I was actually checking to see how your eyes are.'' He answers.

''They're find, thank you for asking.'' I smile lightly.

''Anything to see that beautiful smile.'' He shows his perfect white teeth. Is he seriously flirting with me? What the hell?

''Uhh... Thanks.'' I say nervously as he continues to stare at me.

''Anytime.'' Just then I hear the front door open behind me, so I turn around to see Derek walking out the door with black jeans, a maroon colored shirt, and a leather jacket. Man, he looks amazing! Derek looks between Me and Noah with a questioning look.

''What's going on here? Everything all right?'' He asks while look closely at me.

''Everything is all right Derek, I just came by to see how Penelope's doing. I'll see you later Penelope.'' Noah winks at me, then walks off the front porch and back to his house. Derek instantly turns towards me.

''What was going on baby girl?'' He asks as he pulls me off the porch steps.

''Noah was flirting with me, staring at me, it was just uncomfortable.'' Derek's lips turn into a deep scowl.

''Really?'' He asks, his eyes starting to narrow.

''Yes, but don't worry about it Morgan, he's just messing around.'' Derek looks at me unconvincingly.

''Fine baby girl, this isn't over, we are not done talking about this.'' He says in a low voice. After he puts an arm around my waist, we walk off the front porch.

''So where is it we are heading?'' I ask him.

''A place you should know about, something you should know about.'' He says while looking off into the distance. What's he got to show me?

So what's he going to show and tell her? Noah also flirted with her, and Derek is not happy about it!

Ok, again I was messing around on YouTube looking at Criminal Minds videos when I came across this video of FOX visiting the CM set. And when the camera comes to Kristen and Moore, he just randomly kisses her! Lucky girl, if I was her I wouldn't mind him kissing me! And he was wearing black too! :D

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So Derek said to Penelope that he's going to show her a place that's she needs to see. Kimd33 had gotten partially right he is taking her someone where that involves his dad, but it's not his grave. Even thought the first half of this ch may make you shed a tear, I promise you it will make you happier towards the end, FYI Alecia is involved towards the end!

Here it is, Enjoy!

We've walked along the chicago streets for about 20 minutes in silence. Morgan not even speaking, just walking along beside me with his hand in mine. He's looking in the distance, with tears threating to spill out of his eyes. After some time, Derek pulls me to a stop at an intersection that's quiet. We're on the corner of the intersection, behind us an abandoned factory.

''This is it, this is where everything happened.'' Morgan says quietly while gripping my hand tighter. As I look down at the concrete sidewalk, there's a decent sized dark stain on there. When I look across the street, there's an abandoned gas station across the street.

''What happened here?'' I ask him. He looks down at me and takes a deep breath.

''This is where my father died right before my eyes.'' He hangs his head down, taking a deep breath.

''If you don't mind me asking, How's he die?'' Morgan looks back at me with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

''When I was thirteen, I was walking down this street with my dad when that gas station across the street was being robbed. The guy who had robbed the place came running out and my dad being the cop tried stopping him, guy pulled a gun and shot my dad right there.'' He pointed to the spot where the stain was.

''At the age of 13, I watched my father bleed to death knowing there was nothing I could do. After that day, I've never walked down this street again until today. 23 years later I'm finally walking down this street again. I brought you here because I knew if you were walking down this street with me, I'd be able to do it because you'd be next to me, keeping me strong and being there for me.'' He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. He buries his face in my hair, inhailing the deep scent from my hair.

''Thank you for coming with me, it means the world to me.'' He whispers in my hair as he buries his face into my hair even deeper.

''There's no problem with it, I'm glad I could come here with you.'' Morgan takes his face out of my hair to look at me. He leans down slightly, then presses his lips to mine quickly, then pulls away.

''From that moment on, I've always wanted to make my dad proud of me. Show him that I'm the man he wanted me to grow up to be.''

''And what type of man did your dad want you to become?''

''A man who will put his life on the line for the people he loves.'' Morgan pulls me closer to his side and kisses the top of my head.

''Come on, let's get back to the house.'' He pulls me off into the direction of the house. This walk not being silent, just us talking amongst each other. When we do get back to the house, he finally let's go of me.

''Sweetheart, when you went out, you forgot to get milk.'' Arghhhh! How could I forget to get the milk? I made sure to write it down on the list!

''I'm going to go get some, I'll be right back and when I do, It's just going to be more us time.'' He walks up to me, hugs me, then gets in the car and drives off. Guess he already had the keys with him. I turn around and sit on the front porch steps, taking in the different scenery since we left this morning. Instead of being bright and sunny, It now has clouds looming over chicago, the sky turning a bit grey, but since it's not raining yet I'm taking advantage of the ok weather.

As I'm looking out onto the streets, this blur catches my eye. As I look to the right to see what the blur was, I notice what the blur was. It was Alecia, and boy was she wearing clothing that looked way to small for her. Wait, what the hell is she even doing here?

She starts walking up to the front porch with a determined look on her face. As she gets to the front porch, I stand up from the steps and get off the porch. Wait, better yet how did she even know where we were staying?

''Well lookie here, it's the bitch that's dating my man.'' Alecia sneers. Her man?! Ohh hell no!

''Your man? What makes you think he's YOUR man?'' I ask her.

''Well let's see, I'm going to start with the fact that he actually loves me, unlike you, Your just his favorite toy at the moment.'' Ooo, she keeps talking to me like that she's going to be a dead Vegas stripper in a moment. I step right in front of her.

''Bullcrap. Yeah he may have loved you what 10, 13 years ago but I can tell you this now, Derek loves me more than you, and it doesn't take that much. He's moved on Alecia! So why don't you just go back to whatever the hell you were doing and leave ok?'' I almost scream at her.

''Fine, I'll leave but just remember this, he may be with you now but I guarantee you, within in 3 months he'll come crawling back to me.'' Alecia starts to walk away, but comes back shortly.

''What the fuck are you doing back here?'' I got my answer fast when she bailed up her fist and punches me across the face. I don't fall, but I stumble slightly.

''Ohh your going to get it now!'' I raise my fist back to give her a taste of your own medicine when someone grabs my arm and stops me. I turn around to see Fran grabbing ahold of my arm.

''Alecia, why don't you just leave before I let go of Penelope's arm and she actually hits you.'' Alecia let's out a loud huff, then stomps off down the street. Fran let's go of my arm.

''Why did you grab my arm? I would've handled her!''

''I know you could have but I'm sure you don't want to end up in jail for assault now let's get you inside and take a look at your face.'' Fran leads me inside and into the kitchen where she turns on the lights and looks at my face.

''Luckly Alecia didn't punch you that hard, so there's not a huge bruise, but there's a small one it's hardly noticeable though.''

''Good, because if Derek found out, he'd go to jail for murder.'' As if he was on cue, We hear the front door open.

''Ma, I'm home!'' He calls into the house. Fran and I look at each other.

''We're in the kitchen.'' I call out. Soon enough, we hear footsteps coming our way and quickly Derek appears at the door.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Fran says, then walks out of the kitchen. Morgan walks up to me and hugs me, putting his chin on the top of my head.

''How's my girl doing?'' He asks, only pulling away to kiss my forehead. He then fully pulls away to look into my eyes.

''She's doing pretty good.''

''Well that's great, well go upstairs and once I'm done putting away the milk, there's something else I have to tell you.'' I start going towards the stairs and the bedroom, wondering what it would be he has to tell me.

Ok, so Alecia punched Garcia in the face, and Derek doesn't know about it! What do you think he's gotta tell her?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Derek had wanted to talk to Penelope about something, alone! Most of you said he was going to propose or you wanted him to propose, maybe he will maybe he won't, who knows (wait I do!) And again, most of you thought he's going to get pissed at Alecia, that I can guarantee will happen!

Here it is, Enjoy!

So I wait upstairs alone for about 10 minutes alone when Morgan finally comes in, and all happiness is gone from his face, it being replaced with nervousness and... guilt? Woah, guilt? He walks over to where I'm sitting sideways on the bed, and sits next to me. He takes my hand in his and just holds it. He sits there, looking at me.

''Derek what's going on? Your sorta scaring me here.'' I say, than look at him.

''Penelope I know I should have told you his before and I'm deeply, whole heartily sorry...''

''Tell me what?'' I ask him. He looks at me, then sighs.

''Tell you the entire story behind Alecia.'' He brings my knuckles up to his lips and kisses them, before dropping them back down to his lap. He begins speaking.

''I told you she was an ex girlfriend, which is true but the part I didn't tell you is that Alecia at one time wore the necklace.'' He looks at me to see my reaction, which is shocked. I mean you'd be shocked too if your boyfriend said his ex girlfriend is wearing the same necklace he gave you.

''I know your probably pissed at me but let me explain...'' He starts.

''I'm not mad.'' He stops mid sentence when I say that.

''Your not mad?''

''No I'm not mad. You told me about it sure it was six months after you gave it to me, but you told me none to less. It's better than you not telling me at all, so no I'm not mad.'' A look of relief sweeps over his face as he get's up from the bed, and pulls me up with him.

''Thank you for understanding, and from now on I promise you that from now on I will tell you things right after they happen.'' He brings his hand up to my cheek that has the bruise on it, and puts his thumb directly on it, shooting pain into my face. I shrink away from his touch in pain.

''What's wrong baby girl? You ok?'' He asks, taking his hand off of my cheek. He looks at my cheek, then I take it he notices the bruise because he brings his hand back up to my cheek.

''What happened with Your cheek sweetheart?'' He asks me gently. I don't answer him right away, which Derek takes it as me not going to tell him at all.

''Penelope... you have to tell me so I can help you.'' He says quietly while looking into my eyes. I take a moment and then speak.

''Early today while You were gone Alecia stopped by. We said some few choice words at each other, and as she was leaving she punched me in the face and I was going to punch her back when your mom stopped me.'' I look at Morgan who has completely gone off the diving board. He takes his hand off my cheek, and balls it up. The look on his face changed from calm and worried to angry and pissed off. His eyes narrowed, he clenches his teeth making the muscles in his jaw tense. I could tell that his face was starting to turn red from anger.

''She... did this to you?'' He asks through clenched teeth, I nod my head yes. He steps away from me and starts pacing the room, and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

''That bitch.'' He mutters, then walks over to the door of our bedroom and walks through, slamming it closed behind him. I follow him out of the bedroom door and outside to where he's by the car.

''Where are you going Morgan?'' I ask him as he gets in the car.

''Somewhere where Alecia hopefully is.'' He snaps at me, then drives off in the car. Ok, what the hell? Well that's just wonderful, We've got a very pissed of Derek Morgan looking for someone, not good at all. I know I hate Alecia, but now I'm praying she doesn't get killed.

(Morgan's POV)

What the hell made Alecia think that She could punch Penelope in the face? Ohh boy when I see her, I'm going to rip her a new one. If only Alecia was a man, then I'd have no problem punching her in the face.

So what I ment by hopefully Alecia's there, is that there's this bar she loves going to and I hope she's there. As I make my way to the bar in the car, my eyes are seeing but red now. Minutes later, I stop at the Comeback bar and grill and literally run into the building, and sure enough Alecia's at table closet to the entrance, sitting by herself. I storm up to the table, ready for a confronted.

''Why the fuck did you punch Penelope in the face?'' I growl at Alecia, who turns around in her seat and smiles sweetly at me.

''Morgan, so glad you could join me, the thing with that cow Penelope, she deserved it.''

''What did she do to deserve getting punched in the face?!'' I practically scream at her.

''She did everything. She said you didn't love me anymore, that you moved on.'' Alecia get's up from her seat and walks over to me.

''Penelope was right about everything! I've moved on, I'm happy now without you in my life.'' My back's towards the wall, so Alecia starts to back me up against the wall so much, her body is literally pinned against me, it's sicking.

''Come on Derek, you know how much fun I can be, why don't you just leave her already and come back to me.''

''Get the fuck off me Alecia.'' I warn her. Just as she starts getting closer, the bar doors swing open, revelling Penelope. Her eyes go wide when she see's what's going on. Ohhh shit!

So Derek did get very pissed off and went to the bar where Alecia is and confronted her, but Penelope had walked into the room when Alecia was pinning Derek against the wall, despite his protests. She looked shocked. She'll understand, right?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So last chapter, Derek found Alecia and confronted her about her punching Penelope and she had him pinned against the wall, that's when Penelope entered the bar and saw their 'position'. Let's hope she is as understanding as we want her to be!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Garcia's POV)

Ok, What the hell happened with Morgan and Alecia? You know what, I'll deal with that later, now I'm going to deal with that bitch myself! As I start getting closer to them, Derek starts speaking up a storm, immediately defending himself.

''Sweetheart this isn't what it seems.'' He says as he finally pushes Alecia off of him.

''I'm not dealing with that now Derek, right now I'm taking care of the thing that's by you.'' I tell him for a second, then step over to Alecia.

''Ready for round two Cow?'' Alecia asks, already cocking her fist back.

''No, I'm actually here to say a few things to you.'' I say calmly.

''And that would be?'' I step even closer to Alecia, now getting nose to nose with her.

''I'm going to say this once and once only. You stay the hell away me, Derek, and his family, or better yet stay the hell away from chicago because you are no longer involved with his life. I swear to god if I even see you on the same street as us, I promise you I will have you arrested for Assault.'' Alecia glares at me for the longest time, then stops.

''Bitch.'' Alecia spits out, but before She walks away I slap her across the face as hard as I can. Then without saying anything else, she walks out of the bar with her hand-held against her cheek. I look back at Derek, who's standing there with his mouth open ajar, then closes it and steps closer to me, instantly trying to fix the situation.

''Baby girl, I know it looked bad...''

''Your right it did look bad, care to explain why Alecia was pinning you against the bar Morgan?'' He steps even closer to me.

''You see Pen, I had come in here to face her about it when she starting pinning me against the wall. I told her to get the fuck off me, but she didn't believe me and her being a girl, I can't exactly punch her in the face. Please you gotta believe me baby girl.'' He tries to take my hand, put I pull it away before he can.

''I see what you're saying Pen, I guess you just need some time to think about all of it, I'll give you that.'' He kisses my cheek quickly, then walks out the bar. I turn away from the door and let out a breath.

''Hey you, blonde that was with the tall guy over here.'' I turn towards the bar to see it's a bartender in his 50's calling me over, so I walk over to him.

''You know that guy you were with was telling the truth.'' The bartender says as he wipes down a section of the bar.

''Excuse me?''

''Everthing that he said about her pushing him up against the wall, him telling her to get off all happened. Saw it with my own two eyes.'' The bartender stops wiping down the bar for a moment.

''Are you sure?'' I ask him.

''Hey, I may be old but my eyesight still perfect.'' He smiles at me. I put my head down on the bar, and let out a sigh.

''I'm a total jackass.'' I say to myself.

''Your not a jackass sweetheart, your just someone who went with their gut feeling.'' I lift my head off the bar and turn around in my seat to see Derek behind me.

''Yes I am, I should have...'' He cuts me of by descending his lips onto mine, pulling me up from my seat in the process. He moves his hand to my cheek, then pulls away.

''Let's go home.'' He whispers, then his arm goes around my waist and he leads me outside to the car, and takes us home.

Bet all of you were happy the bartender stepped in! So now it's settled! Alecia is gone forever, or is she?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So in the end, Mr. Bartender man (forgot to give him a name so let's just go with Adam) Ok, so Adam had told Penelope that everything Derek told her was true, and he came back and it turned into awesomeness from there! I'm still deciding whether to make this a sweet chapter, or drama filled, so just go along!

Here it is, Enjoy!

After what happened at the bar, Derek drove us straight home, and when we did get home, he finally spoke up.

''Pen, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, you did nothing wrong, if anything I'm the one who could have tried harder to fix the misunderstanding.'' He says, keeping me from leaving the car. How the hell does he know what I'm thinking before I do, ohh wait he's a profiler, duh!

''Now let's just put this incident behind us, and move forward in our lives.'' He kisses the side of my head before exiting the car. I shake any thoughts of what happened at the bar from my head then exit the car, following him into the house. When I get into the house, he turns towards me.

''Now Alecia out of our lives, I can finally ask you out...again.'' He brings his hand up to the cheek that doesn't have a bruise.

''So Penelope Garcia, will you go out with me tomorrow night?'' He asks while smiling big.

''Of course.'' I answer him, matching his smile. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a quick hug, then let's go.

''Great, until tomorrow I'll just have to settle...''He kisses me lightly. ''For that.''

''Your settling for that? That's not the Derek Morgan I know.'' I leave him with that when I start to walk away.

''Where do you think your going? You can't say something like that and expect that sentence not to be corrected.'' He follows me to where I'm going, which is the front door.

''Well too bad, because I have to go next door and thank Noah for driving me to the bar.''

''He drove you there?'' Morgan asks with a strange look in his eyes.

''Yes, how else do You think I got there? I'll be right back.'' I kiss his cheek, then leave out the front door. I quickly walk next door and find Noah on his front porch reading a newspaper with a pitcher full of water with two glasses next to it. Once Noah notices me, he puts down the paper.

''Penelope, so good to see you! What brings you over?'' Noah asks with a slick smile on his face.

''I just dropped by to say thanks for driving me to that bar.''

''No problem, you and Derek good now?'' He asks.

''We had a bump in the road, but it's all good now.''

''That's great, want some water?'' He asks gesturing to the pitcher.

''Sure, thanks.'' He grabs the pitcher and fills one of the glasses, then hands it to me. I drink some of the water.

''So how much longer are you staying in chicago?'' Noah asks.

''About a week and a half.'' I say. After saying that, I start sweating like crazy and my throat get's dry.

''You ok?'' Noah asks. I start coughing and I fall out of the chair, knocking over the glass of water.

''Just... get... Morgan.'' I manage to get out in my fit of coughing.

''Already here.'' Morgan pops up on the front porch. He instantly puts his arm around my waist and starts guiding me to the house.

(Morgan's POV)

After she had starting acting like she was sick, I took her back to my mom's place. When we get there, I get her to lay down on the couch, and she instantly crashes still sweating like crazy. Mom starts walking towards us with a worried look on her face.

''Pen sick?'' She asks, eyes wide.

''To be honest mom, I don't think so I've seen this happen to people in Quantico.''

''What do you think happened?'' I turn towards my mother and let out a deep breath.

''I think she's been poisoned.''

DUN DUN DUNN! Pen has possibly been poisoned! To be honest, this is now where I wanted the chapter to originally go, but that's what happened.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So Derek thinks Pen's been poisoned! These two just can't catch a break huh?

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

My mom's eyes widen when I tell her.

''Posioned? With what?'' She asks with disbelief in her voice.

''Well based on the side effects, I'd either say motor oil or cyanide.''

''Who in god's name would poison Pen?'' My mom asks.

''Idon't know ma, all I know is that she wasn't like this before she left for Noah's, so he get's to be the suspect. All I have to do is go over to his house, grab her glass she drank from and see if he poisoned her that way.'' I look back at Garcia, who's still sweating like crazy, but asleep.

''And if it doesn't work?''

''Then I won't rest until I find out who did this to her. I'll be back.'' I kiss Penelope's forehead, then leave out the front door. I briskly walk over to Noah's house and on the front porch. I see the glass Penelope drank out of laying on the porch unshattered. Making sure that Noah wasn't nearby or looking at me, I grab the glass and quickly run back to my mom's house. When I open the front door, mom's already waiting for me.

''I got the glass.'' I show my mom the glass.

''Good, you should know that She woke up, threw up, then went back to sleep.'' I look at her on the couch, so much more different from before all us. The thought plagues my mind, what if she doesn't make it out alive? I can't have that thought in my head, so I shake my head, getting rid of it.

''How do we find out what it is?'' I hear my mother mutter.

''Easy, I can take a small -wait a minute.'' I change mid sentence. When I look at the bottom of the glass, I notice a dime sized drop of brown liquid. So I carefully take my finger, and dip it into the strange liquid. I pull it out of the glass, then bring it up to my nose, and smell the liquid. Bitterness, I taste it, bitterness as well.

''Well... what is it?'' My mom asks.

''I'm almost 100% sure it's brake liquid.'' When we hear groaning coming from the direction of the couch, we run over there. I neal down to her level. She's not awake, but she's quietly groaning, as if she's trying to wake up.

''Come on baby girl, I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours.'' I try to coax her out of it, luckily she slowly starts to open her eyes.

''There are those eyes of your's.'' I murmur quietly, brushing hair off her face. ''Now Princess can you remember anything at all that happened?'' I ask her, not wanting to push her too hard.

''I remember feeling fine before I drank some water he gave me, then afterwards I started feeling like my throat was constricting.''

''That's good baby, real good. Well he didn't put too much in, if he did she wouldn't remember what happened. Effects aren't going to be long time.'' As I finish the sentence, the doorbell rings.

''I'll get that.'' My mother get's up off of her feet, and walks to the door. During this time, I just keep looking at Penelope. I slightly lean forward and kiss her cheek, whispering ''I can't believe I almost lost you.'' My mother comes back, with agitated face.

''Noah's here.'' I launch up from my spot on the floor, instantly seeing red. I start walking towards the door, no scratch that not walking running towards the door. When I get to the door, I yank it open, walk outside, then close the door. Without hesitation, My fist flies into his stomach, sending him stumbling back.

''Why the fuck did you poison Penelope you son of a bitch!'' I yelled at him.

''Poision? What are you talking about?'' He asks. I send another punch into his stomach.

''Don't even try denying you asshole! I found brake oil in the cup filled with water that you gave her! What the hell is your problem with her?'' I ask, as I grab him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the side of the porch.

''And so what if I did?'' He retorts back.

''So what! My girlfriend almost died today because of your dumbass move!'' I have my fist cocked back and ready to hit its target, which is his face when my mom steps out of the house.

''She's asking for you Derek.'' She says. I drop my fist down, and let go of him.

''I suggest you move today, because if I even see you as so much on the same street as me, I will send you to hell myself, got it?'' He nods his head, then walks off. I go back inside and to the couch, where Penelope still lays.

''Hey you.'' I smile at her as I kneel next to her, trying to calm her nerves.

''What were you doing?'' She asks me.

''Taking care of something, Do you know how much I love you?'' I ask her

''Yeah.'' She says uncertainly.

''Not to doubt you sweetheart, but I don't think you do. See, today I almost lost you today. I kept thinking, what would I be able to do if you weren't in my life. The thing is, you are my life, if you were gone I don't know what I'd be able to do. I know I wouldn't be able to move on without you, you are all I think about, every single moment of the day even when your right next to me, I'm wondering if your ok, has anything happened, and lastly what did I do to deserve this intelligent, outstanding, beautiful, woman?'' I bring her hand up to my lips, kiss the back of her hand, then it down.

Tears start collecting in the corners of her eyes, as she whispers ''I love you'' before drifting off to sleep. ''Goodnight baby girl, I love you.'' I lean down to kiss her forehead, I then watch her sleep contentedly, think I'm lucky she's alive.

So Penelope is going to be Alive, and Derek kicked some Noah ass! Yeah! So I hope you guys loved this ending and the entire ch!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I forgot to include this at the end of last chapter but the reason she didn't go to the hospital is she was in stage 1, where only the side effects show, and stage four is where all the damage begins, so she didn't have damage done to her system because he didn't use a lot. Aside medical drama, she's going to live! And he will say something that we all want him to! God I'm so excited for your reaction to this chapter!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Garcia's POV)

I wake up from a haze on the couch. I really don't know what happened awhile ago, maybe I just got the flu, I don't know. Of course, when I wake up Morgan's sitting in a chair right by the couch, still having a tight grip on my hand but he's asleep. I get up and slip out of his grasp, then walk out of the living. Man, I'm surprised I slipped out of his grasp, he must have really been out of it. I walk into the kitchen to find Fran grabbing a glass of water. Once she see's me, she puts the glass of water on the counter.

''Penelope, how ya feeling?'' Fran asks.

''Ok I guess, how long has he been like that?'' I point to Derek, who's still in the same position as before.

''About four or five hours, give or take.''

''Wow, well I'm going to take a quick shower while I have the chance because I have a feeling when he wakes up, he won't let me out of his sight.'' I smile at Fran before going upstairs, and into the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I quickly get changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then I open the bathroom to find Morgan standing outside the bathroom.

''Look's like your awake.'' I say to Morgan.

''I can say the same to you too, feeling better?'' He asks.

''Actually I am, thanks for asking.'' I walk out of bathroom and to our bedroom, with Morgan following me.

''Anytime, now that everyone is done with trying to stop our relationship, We can finally have a drama free relationship. The date's still on for tonight, that is if your feeling ok?'' He asks again.

''I'm fine, and I would love that.''

''Then it's on, guess I should let you get ready than.'' He kisses me quickly, then leaves me alone to get ready.

(Morgan's POV)

I'm so glad she's alive, there's literally no words to describe how happy I am that she's walking without kidney damage or whatever else could have killed her. I'm restraining myself soo much from killing Noah with my gun or beating him to death in an alley. It shocks me that he had that little compassion in him, to the point where he didn't care if she died because of him poisoning Penelope, I'm amazed that he could hurt someone that's done nothing to him. Another thing, how can he not feel guilty about it, ohh wait it's because that waste of human life has no soul, doesn't have a conscious.

So after I walk away from Penelope, I head downstairs to talk to my mom who is in the living. Once she notices me, she offers me a spot on the couch next to her.

''Someone's watching over you Derek, they saw how much you love her and how you can't live without her, and saved her.'' She looks over at me.

''And I'm going thankful for that for the rest of my life.''

''You know, your extremely lucky she's with you, she would've been with a million other guys but she chose you.''

''Mom, there's something I'm going to ask her.''

''What would that be Derek?'' She questions me.

''I'm going to ask her to marry me.''

Sorry I had to end it there, I have to leave for school like now! But he's going to propose!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So last ch, Derek said he was going to propose to Pen! I bet a lot of of you are going yes, finally, well I will say that he will propose within the next chapter or so, hang in there!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

After saying I'm going to propose, a smile graces my face. I look at my mother, and she's smiling too.

''Yor finally pulling your head out of your ass Derek and settling down, Penelope's great just remember you break her heart, I'll be sending you to hell along with Noah got it?'' My mother gives my shoulder a pat, then walks out of the room.

''Love you too Mom.'' I call out. Tonight's going to be the perfect night to ask her to marry me, you know if nothing decides to go wrong.

(Garcia's POV)

Not long after Derek left the room was I done getting ready, since was comb my hair through, and put on a light dress and flats. I head downstairs to find Derek smiling at the ground, and laughing lightly.

''Is there a reason your laughing and smiling at the ground?'' I ask, hitting the bottom of the stairs. He looks up from the ground to gaze at me, his eyes lingering at my face as he steps closer to me.

''Just something Mom said, you ready?'' He asks.

''Yep.'' He smiles, then takes me by my right hand.

''Get ready for the best night of your life.'' He kisses my cheek, then leads me out of the house and towards the car.

Not to long afterwards, we stop at a park path that's barely lit with lights.

''Don't you know Derek how dangerous it is to walk outside, in a park that's barely lit in chicago?'' I ask, jokingly.

''Of course I do, that why I brought my gun.'' He says, pointing at the bulge near his hip, of curse he came ready, what was I thinking He wouldn't be? He get's out of the car, and being the gentlemen, opens my door for me , then helps me out, closes the car door and locks it. We then start walking down the dark lit stone park path. The only thing we're able to see is each other and 4 feet ahead of us.

''So, you still mad at Hotch for making you come here?'' Morgan asks as we continue down the path.

''Not anymore, no.''

''Good, because it would suck if you did because we've had some pretty... interesting to us this week.'' I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

''Interesting? No, strange and crazy yes.'' He smiles.

''Ok, you have a point, but you don't regret coming here do you?'' He asks, stopping to fully look at me.

''No, I never have.'' We start walking again, only with him pulling me closer than before.

''That's good. Now one question remains, how do you want me to kill Noah?'' He says, I just roll my eyes.

''You don't need to kill him, your mother is already sending him to hell, I don't think she needs any help handling him.''

''You know what, knowing Mom your probably right. At least I nailed him a couple times.'' He said, smiling bigger as he says each word.

''I'm not even sure that I want to know what you did.''

''Well too bad. I punched him in the stomach a few times, slammed him against the porch, then of course I punched him in the face once.''

''That was definitely you out there.'' I laugh slightly.

''You wouldn't have it any other way though.'' He says, kissing the side of my head. ''Now, I want to get home, there's something important I want to ask you.'' We walk back to the car, then drive home.

Once we get back to his Mom's place and we're on the front porch, he stops me.

''Yeah Morgan?'' I ask him.

''Remember baby girl I wanted to ask you something.'' He said with... nervousness in his eyes? What would he have to be nervous about?

''What is it Derek?'' He takes a deep breath while looking at me, then slowly, he get's down on one knee.

We all know what's going to happen, and he's not going to tie his shoes!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Derek's FINALLY going to propose so you get to hear his heart felt speech and her answer, which we all hope is a yes! You will get an answer this ch, I promise you!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Garcia's POV)

Wait, is he doing what I think he's doing, oh my freaking god! Derek is still looking at me on one knee, he takes my left hand in his, softly running his thumb over the top of the hand.

''Ever since I met you 6 years ago, I knew you needed to be in my life, 6 months ago when we started dating I knew you had to be with me, and one week ago when we came to chicago, I knew I had to marry you. whether you knew or not, This was going to happen. You've always said to me you wanted to make me happy, you can make me happy by agreeing to be with me for the rest of your life, so Penelope Garcia would you do me the honor of being my wife?'' He asks with hopefulness in his eyes. He brings my hand up to his lips, kisses it, then drops it back down.

I know this may sound weird, but I know what to say yet at the same time I don't know, does that make sense? I love him to bits and I take a bullet for him, but I just can't seem to say yes, which is what I want to say! God, man I hate pressure.

''I know what your thinking baby girl, just say it. I know you want to.'' He gives me a slight smile. God why can't I just say it! Jesus!

''I..'' I freeze up.

''Sweetheart, your scaring me here, what's it going to be?'' He asks, getting a little nervous.

''Yes.'' Derek looks at me, eyes big and bright.

''Did you just say yes?'' He asks.

''Yes.'' He launches up off the ground, and pulls me into his arms, lifting me off the ground.

''You have no idea how happy I am.'' He practically shouts.

''Yeah I kind of do, you're expressing it through how hard you're crushing my bones.'' He puts me down then let's go.

''I'm so glad your completely mine now.'' He whispers, then leans down and kisses me. He pulls away, only to bring me closer to him.

''I've always been yours.'' He smiles before opening the front door for me, and we both walk in. As I'm taking my shoes off, he shouts up the stairs.

''It worked Mom!'' He calls out, and faintly you can hear a ''I knew it would!'' While chuckling to myself, I walk upstairs to our room, where I change into a shirt and shorts. Just as I climb into bed Derek comes in.

''And what do you think your doing?'' He asks.

''Going to sleep?''

''Without me?'' He climbs into bed next to me, and turns off the lights. He puts his arm down and pulls my head down so his arm is acting as a pillow. His other arm snakes around my waist.

''Goodnight baby girl. Sleep good.'' He kisses my hair.

''Night Morgan.''

''Just think, you'll soon be a Morgan too.'' He kisses my earlobe, finally making me drift off to sleep.

YES, SHE SAID YES! So, hope you guys loved this chapter, and don't worry there's more to come, let's see how our favorite couple goes from here on out!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


End file.
